<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Thanks To A Bet by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947258">All Thanks To A Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OsaSuna remains superior [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - School Play, Crack, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Manga &amp; Anime, Mutual Pining, School Play AU, Suna Rintarou-centric, omfg suna is so pretty grr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu lost to a bet and now the Inarizaki Boys’ Volleyball club will be doing a play for this year’s school festival? Fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke &amp; Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Mentioned Ships, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OsaSuna remains superior [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looks like Atsumu lost on a bet. Little did he know that a particular group is now planning a scheme.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You what!?" Ginjima screamed. "Indoor voices must remain, Gin." Kita spoke blankly and Ginjima nodded nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, what happened this time with the Miya twins..?" Omimi looked at the two, seeing them sat down as Kita looked down on them. "Look, it was 'Samu's fault, okay?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't blame things on me, you shit of a twin brother!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What was that? I don't speak goddamn onigiri, bitch!!*</p><p> </p><p>As Kita spanked both the Miyas' on the head, the court was once again quiet, at last. "But like.. What was the bet?" Akagi asked while crossing his arms. "Okay so,, this bastard over here had an argument with one of the members of the Drama club about our club being more superior than theirs and.. you know what happened next."</p><p> </p><p>"So, Atsumu lost?" Said Suna blankly, secretly voice recording this whole conversation for good blackmail (especially against Atsumu)<em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>''Say it deliberately." Kita deadpanned at Osamu. The twins shivered in the frigid aura that their captain was releasing. "W-What I was saying was, whoever loses the bet shall do whatever the other party says. And 'Tsumu lost." Stutters the grey-haired spiker. </p><p> </p><p>The court went silent for the second time. The teammates are dumbfounded by Atsumu's stupidity. 'How dare that asshole drag all of us down into this stupid mess of his?!" Was all of the teammates are thinking altogether. "I mean,, we aren't doing anything at the moment. We have no tournaments to prepare for so might as well do as they wish.” Says Kita blankly. “What are they gonna make us do? Make Atsumu buy us melon bread until for a certain amount of time?” Hummed Ginjima. </p><p> </p><p>“I would look forward to it.” Suna speaks, browsing through his phone.</p><p> </p><p>”I’ll go broke so don’t you fucking jinx it, you jerk!” Atsumu yells. “For that part, I’m not sure yet. They’re either brainstorming a way on how to make Atsumu suffer for a good lot.” </p><p> </p><p>” ‘Samu I— Just what the hell!? What did I do to make you all hate me so much?” Atsumu hmphs. His teammates gave him the stares for a few sconds before the other started ruining the silent atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>”You threw away my last pack of Chuupets. I will never forgive you.” Suna gives off an anry emoticon vibe, is all I’m gonna say. </p><p> </p><p>"That was an accident??! I thought it was an empty box of chocolates!" Retorted Atsumu, which made Suna hold a deeper grudge on him even more.</p><p> </p><p>“You called me short.” Glares Akagi.</p><p> </p><p>"You called me a stoner." Says Omimi.</p><p> </p><p>"I had to deal with you and Osamu's BS when I was in 4th Grade.." Aran Sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no reason. I just really hate you." Ginjima says.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you all, as well!!" Atsumu barges in to Osamu, pinning him down and gripping the collar of Osamu's shirt hard. "Especially you, you shitty jerk!" "Don't screw with me you tyrannical piece of trash!"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu and Atsumu starts another fight, Ginjima trying to stop them, Suna taking shots from every angle, and Aran looking so done with his life.</p><p> </p><p>Kita just looked at the twins and laughed. Aran swore he just heard Kita and turned around to look at him. "God, they can't really live without us, huh?" "Like hell they can. I would probably attend to the same university as these two idiots." Aran says, looking at the twins' fight. </p><p> </p><p>The club may have some ups and downs with each other, but they all know that every one of them holds a special place in their hearts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now.. what shall we do about the Volleyball Club, President?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... Shall we let them arrange a play for the upcoming school festival?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Volleyball Club encounters the Drama Club.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that discussion of Atsumu and his loss on a bet that involves all the volleyball club members, they surprisingly took it well. I mean, it's Atsumu we're talking about here. He has never failed to surprise them with unexpected things and will always continue to do so. That's just how that boy really is. </p><p>It has been two days since <em>that</em> day occured. They're still waiting for the Drama Club's response. </p><p>The volleyball club is currently practicing right now. Polishing their attacks, smoothening their receives, strengthening their spikes (even though they're already good at those) and whatever is needed to be worked for.</p><p>Kita clapped his hands. "Good work, everyone. You all may take a short water break." It wasn't long before the team started drinking their water, clenching their thirst. "I wonder what will the Drama Club make us do.." Suna spoke, circling his right index finger on the water bottle tap while he rested his head on his left arm being supported with his left knee. "Honestly, me too." Akagi looked up and gave it a thought. </p><p>Then, an imaginary light bulb appeared popped up on Suna's head. "What if I start some rumors about the Drama club?", was what he was thinking. It took him some minutes on how he wanted his whole plan to go. Minutes before their break ends, Suna spoke.</p><p>"Speaking of the Drama club, do you guys have any idea what they're like?" Wondered Suna. He tries to sound as curious as the others about the topic. "We know little about them.. Should we be worried?" Omimi asked. "They're probably just some die-hard fangirls begging for their autograph or something." Said Gin with his upper body leaning against the wall, along with the twins' heads nodding in agreement. </p><p>"I passed by some of it's members one day while I was heading to the cafeteria and, damn. They gave me the chills." Aran shivered and gulped. Were they really that intimidating?</p><p>'Wow. This is going more smoothly than planned.' Thought Suna, sipping from his bottle. "You're just overthinking it, Aran. Come on, let's get back to practice." Kita called. Everyone soon gathered in the middle of the court to resume their practice.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day arrived. Suna walked to the gym entrance and opened the door, only to reveal the rest of the team talking to people that Suna isn't familiar of. "Um. Hello?" Muttered the brown-haired middle blocker. "Psst! Suna! Scary club alert!" Whisper-shouted Riseki. ' 'Scary Club Alert'? What on Earth is he talking about?' Thought the brunette. </p><p>"Ah, Suna. Good morning." Kita greeted.</p><p>"You're just in time." Says Akagi.</p><p>"Looks like the Drama Club finally showed up." Ginjima spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Greetings. We are the members of the Drama Club." A female student said, adjusting her glasses. Suna's eyes wondered the members. They look pretty decent but also pretty scary. Suna admitted. The team just gave her 'Ma'am do we look like we've known you since childhood?' looks. She noticed their confused stares. "It seems that I haven't introduced myself." </p><p>"Yeah, no shit." Atsumu blurts out, causing Aran to give him a smack in the head. "My name is Aiyako Yuna. I am the president of the club. Pleasure to meet you." Aiyako bows and so did the rest of the volleyball club members. "Perhaps the Miya twins told you about the situation and why our club is here right now?" Asked the Drama Club president. Kita gave Aiyako an assuring nod. "Most certainly. We were just awaiting for your response." Kita said. "Great. Shall we discuss our matters here right now?" Asked Aiyako.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"It's all settled, then. Now, shall we get onto the preparations?" Aiyako clapped. There was no respone. Just absolute silence. "Wait wait wait. You're telling us... That <em>we</em> are going to do a play!?" Atsumu exclaimed, breaking the ice. "Yes. Since the upcoming school festival is in two weeks I suggest you lot get ready." </p><p>"Just great." Atsumu was clearly irritated. Who could blame him? The rest of the team was not expecting this as well. </p><p>They're volleyball players. Not actors nor stage runners.</p><p>"Absolutely. There's one thing that I need to inform you about, though." Spoke Kita. "And that is?" Aiyako slightly raised a brow.</p><p>"How do we plan a school play?" Said their captain bluntly.</p><p>"You mean you guys have never done a play before?" Asked Aiyako. The whole team glared at her menacingly, hitting her with a 'Of course we never have! Do you expect volleyball players having the knowledge and experience to set up a play?!' </p><p>"Ah. It seems that I have been rude. My apologies." Pardoned the Drama Club president. </p><p>Aiyako gave herself a minute to scan the volleyball team members. </p><p>Ginjima Hitoshi. A pretty decent player among the team but is well-known for his good plays. He'd honestly be a great character that supports and comforts the main lead.</p><p>Akagi Michinari. Also known as their team's libero. You can say he lives up to his name as he is strong in defense and can receive well. Hmm. He's the same as Ginjima-san I suppose. </p><p>Out of all the first-years present in the Inarizaki team, I found Riseki Heisuke interesting. He had served a neat no-touch ace while playing against Karasuno. Honestly, Riseki-kun would be someone that the main lead would meet along the way but is beneficial when it comes to the conflict part of the story.</p><p>Let's be honest here that Ren Omimi isn't a person that stands out that often but, trust me that he's a significant character in the story. Without him, the plot wouldn't be that interesting.</p><p>Inarizaki's captain: Kita Shinsuke. Heard that he isn't a regular among the team but he's got what it takes. He's morally there at the conflict and climax part of the story, helping the main leads onto solving the problem.</p><p>Unlike Omimi-san and Riseki-kun, the Miya Twins are a household name and is really famous. They got something that people call a <span class="u">harem</span>. Especially Atsumu-kun. If they were to become invested in acting then they would always get chosen as the main characters in plays. A townsperson B role would be very rare to them.</p><p>Now let's get a clear look on Ojiro Aran. He isn't Inarizaki's ace for nothing. Like Akagi-san, he made sure everyone is aware of his presence. Since Aran-kun and the twins have known each other since elementary, I'd say that he would be befitting for the role of being the main character's childhood friend or someone who's known the lead for a long time. </p><p>Aiyako led her eyes to Suna Rintarou. She didn't analyzed the middle blocker nor was staring at him for nothing. It was something more. Something like Aiyako had finally found the right one</p><p>'Oh God... He's perfect!' </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finally a chapter update ! sorry for the waitt 😔 been busy with other stuff even though im on christmas break rn 😪 tysm for 100+ hits guyss !! didn't saw that coming :0 anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (i tried my best to make it longer cause the first chapter was kinda lowkey short imo) 🙌❤️ </p><p>- ayashillsl</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello everyone ! ayashi here . (pen name) ❤️ i just wanna say that this is my first post in ao3 so please go easy on me 🙇♀️ since i’m still new to writing fanfics here, i decided to write a wholesome/flufy fanfic of the inarizaki boys of haikyuu!! 🧡 i reckon many of you guys read the manga between karasuno and inarizaki,right? just care for fictional characters too much i’m sorry— </p><p>anyways, hope you guys enjoy 💗 kudos and comments are appreciated !! (although i think im asking too much since getting some hits will be more than enough for me) </p><p>- ayashillsl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>